The Wild Stallion vs The Dark Crow
by PixelGMS
Summary: Ranma moves to a hotel in Beika near where Conan lives where a murder occurs committed by a BO member attempting to lure Conan out. Ranma joined Conan on the hunt for the BO and they quickly discover that someone Ranma knows is a member... Nabiki. Ranma/Akane Conan/Ran. Discontinued. Anyone can take this story as their own.
1. Original Chapter 1

Characters

Ranma ½

(Last names go first in Japan)

(Age 16, 3rd year) Saotome Ranma - Protagonist/Hero of Ranma ½, and one of the protagonists of this story. Fell in a cursed pond in Jusenkyo, China that turned him into a very attractive girl when splashed with water, and back to a handsome guy when splashed with hot water. It does not necessarily have to be a 'splash' but the exact amount of spread of the water, or the exact temperature, is as of yet unknown.

Saotome Genma - Ranma's father, fell in a Jusenkyo pond but turns into a panda instead. Same rules as Ranma's curse.

Hibiki Ryoga - Ranma's rival, stronger but less agile and skills than Ranma, though still supernatural in both aspects. Jusenkyo curse that turns him into a pig.

Tendo Akane - Ranma's fiancee. Has anger issues, hates perverts, always assumes that anything that can be seen as perverted from he limited knowledge of the circumstances is perverted, and that the person doing it is a pervert. Fights with Ranma a lot.

Detective Conan

(Age 16, 3rd year) Kudo Shinichi aka (Age 6, 1st year Primary School) Edogawa Conan - Protagonist/Hero of Detective Conan, and one of the protagonists of this story. Was force-fed a poison that shrunk him into a child by men in black that are part of a mysterious crime syndicate. Since then he is known as Edogawa Conan and lives with his childhood friend/crush/girlfriend and her father, though they don't know his real identity. Arguably the greatest detective in Tokyo, and therefor Japan, and therefor the world, as in this story all the greatest detectives congregate in either Tokyo or in Japan, and visit Tokyo a lot.

(Age 16, 3rd year) Mouri Ran - Shinichi's girlfriend/mutual crush/childhood friend. Great at Karate. Has decent deductive capabilities.

Mouri Kogoro - Famous detective, Ran's father, and 'Conan's' caretaker. Typically an incompetent detective, he'll became an above average detective when significantly motivated, but as that is a rare occasion, Conan is forced to tranquilize the detective and speak with his voice using a voice modulator invented and given to him by a friend. Filthy, unmotivated, lazy, skilled at martial arts, alcoholic, loves his daughter a lot, and has a good sense of morals.

Hiroshi Agasa - Also known as Agasa-Hakase or Professor Agasa, he is Shinichi's neighbor, a good friend, and first to know of his double identity after shrinking. He invents gadgets for Conan and helps whenever needed.

(Age Unknown, Year unknown) Miyano Shiho aka (Age 6, First Grader) Haibara Ai - An ex-member of the crime syndicate who shrunk Shinichi, she poisoned herself with the drug she made, APTX-4869, that was supposed to kill her, after being shackled in a room that would soon be burnt to a crisp, but miraculously it let her live as a child, allowing herself to escape her shackles and then the whole building she was in. She is an amazing chemist, highly above average detective, genius, and has a crush on Shinichi, though she'd never admit it. She knows Conan's identity.

(Age 16, 3rd year) Sera Masumi - Another high school detective, though not nearly at Shinichi's level. Has a crush or fascination in Shinichi, and knows who Conan really is, even if she's never said it to his face.

(Age 16, 3rd year) Hattori Heiji - An Osakan high school detective, equal to Shinichi in some areas of detective work, superior in others, while inferior in some aspects as well. A bit hotheaded, and has a crush on a girl names Kazuha his age. Knows Kendo.

"Hey, pops, I'm gonna head East to Edogawa. I heard rumor that a very powerful martial artist was there for a competition." Ranma shouted as he packed his bags, getting ready to leave, "Tell the Tendo's, Amazons, Ukyo, and the school that I probably won't be back for at least a week. Seya!"

"Grawrf." A guttural sound came from the bedroom, which Ranma took as an indication that he was heard and that the panda didn't care.

In fact, that was not what the sound was indicating. It was, in fact, indicating that the panda had not listened to what Ranma had said, and affirmed it anyways.

On the way to Edogawa...

"Hmm, I should stop off at the bank in Beika first, it isn't that far away from this stop…" Ranma decided as he picked up his bags and walked out of the subway that he had taken this far.

As Ranma walked towards the bank, he heard five children chatting behind him, though one only jumped in every once in awhile, and didn't seem that enthusiastic about it, and another seemed to showing off.

Deciding that he'd nothing better to do, he improved his hearing, having has gotten a lesson on consciously doing so from Cologne, using his Ki, and listened.

"Ne, ne, next, do… that guy! The one in the red shirt and the large bag!" The shortest of the bunch, besides perhaps the boy that had been showing off, a little girl dressed in pink requested.

The other two enthusiastic children, a lean boy and a large chubby boy, nodded twice.

"Well, I can tell he's strong, if not by the fact he has such a big bag, then by his build. I'd also say by his stance that he is definitely a martial artist, a skilled one at that. A gymnast as well due to his excellent balance. I'd say he knows several styles by his build, or if not, he takes extra care to exercise all his muscles frequently. That I can tell by how well built his muscles are. I'd say he travels a lot by how comfortable he seems wearing that large bag, and also that he is wearing chinese clothing. One last thing I can tell is that he has stupendous hearing. He keeps twitching while glancing back in our direction." The boy sent a smug smile in Ranma's direction when he finished that last part, causing Ranma to barely avoid face faulting.

As Ranma entered the bank, followed quickly by the five kids, he sent his Ki towards them in order to sense any anomalies. It was a technique he had learned from Doctor Tofu a while back, but never really had a reason to use. And the few times he had, he completely forgot about it. Because of that, he had been eager to use it, and so now that he had a reason, however small, he couldn't help using it. He was not very surprised to find that the abnormally silent child, along with the cocky brat, both had anomalies. What he was surprised was that they were in both the brain AND the body.

"The Ki in their brains show that they're geniuses, but not only that, it shows that they're geniuses and their brains have gone through at least part of puberty if not most or all. Also, all their Ki, excluding the Ki in their brains, was compressed. Tofu explained this type of phenomenon once, I believe he said… 'This is not altogether a bad thing, as it leads to a better sixth sense, but it can also lead to slight paranoia, or in worse cases, naivety and overconfidence. Thinking that they'll sense everything that comes their way.'"

As Ranma thought this, a bump came from beside him, and he swore he felt a hard L shaped object from when he was bumped, putting him on full alert.

Ranma got into position to attack at any time, which didn't go unnoticed by the little kid, who pointed a tranquilizer dart, ready to fire it, at him, thinking that Ranma was the one planning something.

Though that assumption didn't last for long, as soon after, five people spread across the bank, one of whom being the one who bumped into him, pulled out guns.

"Everyone stay silent!" A bank robber shouted, not wearing a mask, the one closest to the entrance, which he was now closing the shutters for so no one could see inside, shouted.

"Kid, I hate to ask help from children, but I can tell you're not normal. Hide in my bag and whisper me advice on what to do. I'm fully aware that even the strongest martial artist couldn't win as the circumstances are now without sacrificing a single life, at least not without a lot of maneuvering, which my instincts tell me you know how to do." Ranma whispered out of the side of his mouth.

Weighing the pros and cons of it, he nodded, and asked, "Are you sure you'll be able to carry an extra 30 kilos?"

"Phh, just look at what's inside my bags before you ask something idiotic like that." Ranma rolled his eyes.

Doing so, he almost… almost… shouted in shock, but instead entered the bag, which was half-filled with 1000-kilogram weights.

Instead of that, he got himself and Haibara inside, and told the others to act like the other citizens/victims until they concluded the event. They would have gotten the others in too, but Genta (The chubby kid) wouldn't fit unless they got rid of the weights, and that would be too suspicious. And if they let everyone besides Genta in, well, that was a bad idea. An alone Genta was not a good thing.

"So, kid, we need to get them into one place so I can beat them up without having to worry about them shooting a hostage." Ranma whispered to the boy in the bag.

"You can take on five armed foes?"

"You've obviously never been to Nerima." Was Ranma's response.

Conan didn't respond, and instead said, "Turn the bag upside down, Carefully."

Agreeing, though not understanding the point, he slowly and carefully flipped the bag onto it's head.

After a couple minutes where three of the robbers were binding everyone and taking their wallets, one of them came to Ranma and said, "Your wallet, phone, and any other valuables on you."

"Everything I own besides my clothing is in my bag." Ranma answered, starting to sweat slightly. What if one of them found the two brats?

The guy attempted to lift the bag, but failed, so he called over another, still failing, then another, and the trend continued, until at four people, Ranma realized what the goal of this was.

"What's in here anyway?" One of them asked, sweating profusely.

"Oh, I was supposed to deposit approximately 25 metric tons of gold into my employer's business account." Ranma shrugged, "Which is over 111.5 billion's worth in yen by the way." Ranma was glad that he had conversed with Nabiki before he left. She was always a good source for interesting facts when it came to money.

No longer thinking with logic, the fifth robber came over to help, and Ranma suggested, "How about rather than lift it, you try to roll it, all from one side?"

They blinked twice, and did as he suggested, only for Ranma to hit the back of two of their necks from the back, knocking them out, and then hitting a third before the other two were able to react at all.

One of the two, the one he judged to be the leader and most skilled shot away from the bag, leapt backwards in a summersault, and pulled his gun out, pointing it at the Martial Artist, while the other, tripped backwards, attempting to pull his pistol back out, though it was taking time due to his unfamiliar with having a hidden holster.

Ranma, ignoring the one who at the moment was missing a gun, shot at the armed opponent, and when he fired a bullet, Ranma used a small Ki blast, though invisible as this wasn't Nerima, nor China, so he didn't want to draw attention to his supernatural power, slowing it down enough for him to grab it out of the air, and throw it back at his opponent, causing a slight swelling on his forehead. As Ranma continued to rush forward, he did a side sweep with his leg, knocking his opponent to the floor, and then, as his opponent was still in mid fall, he brought his arm in a punch the falling man's head, causing him to literally fly headfirst into the room.

"Oops, might've put a little too much power into that." Ranma faked sympathy for the thief, then turned back to his less skilled opponent.

"Give up now and I won't do to you what I did to him." Ranma shot the criminal a craze-inducing glare. One that would suppress the criminal instincts in favor for the survival ones in all but the bravest of souls.

Sadly, for the criminal, his fear overpowered both his survival and criminal instincts, causing him to shoot, which Ranma dodged, already having calculated the approximate trajectory, and bolted towards the criminal, sticking a first into his crotch, and the other into the side of his head, forcing him to fly straight into the wall.

Ranma then walked over to his bag, picked it up easily, flipped it back over, very carefully, and was glad to find them still alive, though breathing heavily.

"You did it?" Conan gasped for air, "We really didn't need to go into your bag, it would've been easier otherwise."

"I think they might've noticed you whispering to me sooner rather than later if you didn't though," Ranma mentioned, "Not to mention that it was safer this way. Or, well, it would've been had your plan not revolved around them trying to access my bag."

The boy snorted derisively, "You're the one who told them the bag was filled with gold."

"What was I supposed to tell them, they were filled with iron weights that weren't even worth their time?"

"Touche."

Soon after the police were contacted, came, and dealt with the situation, thanking and warning Ranma for his efforts and the obvious idiocy of his plan should the criminals have not been idiots.

"Nah, I could've defeated them even if it were not them all being in the same place, I'da just needed to set a trap of some sort." Ranma waved them off dismissively, though they just ignored him and continued with their lecturing. Although he said otherwise earlier, at the time he hadn't known how dumb the robbers really were. The most intelligent part of their plan was not all starting in the same place.

After all that was done, Ranma was asked to escort the boy, who he learned was Edogawa Conan, and the silent girl, who he learned was Haibara Ai, back to their guardian, Hiroshi Agasa's, house.

"So, who are you kids anyways? I can tell you're not normal, even among geniuses. I've met geniuses, at many professions, and none of the ones younger than 14 thought like you, no, none younger than 15. My instincts tell me you're maybe… 16 to 20 years old? No, 16 to 18." It was mostly a guess. He knew that the mind was older than 14, and lower than 25 from the boy and girl's Ki's, and by their personalities likely the lower end, but that was really all he could tell.

"Huh?" Conan looked at Ranma with shock. How'd someone he just met figure it out? Seriously, the guy wasn't even a detective. Really, he didn't even seem all that clever.  
"I've come into contact with mushrooms that alter the age of the consumer before… could you have perhaps eaten some of them and then not have gotten another one to revert you back? Or did you perhaps not figure out how to reverse it yet?" Ranma, unlike usual, was curious. How did someone other than the Nerima Wrecking Crew or their enemies, find some of those mushrooms? Unlucky things like this don't typically happen to outsiders, just people he knew or hated him.

"Did you say you've come across mushrooms that alter age?" Haibara asked, stunned. If that were true she might have a way to cure them, or at least find a way to do so by applying the mushroom's makeup to the antidote.

"Yeah. Don't know where I could find anymore though. If I meet Ryoga, the one who found them originally, I could ask him for the plant and animal life in the area, then we could narrow it down, but otherwise I just know it was in a forest." Ranma shrugged, then after a few moments, realized the significance of the girl's words, "Wait, you're saying that isn't what caused whatever it is that made you chibis?"

Conan and Haibara turned towards each other and had a silent conversation with their eyes, contemplating whether or not they should tell them, as he'd already guessed and he had a potential lead on the cure.

Next time…

Chapter 2…

Ranma moves into Beika…

What's happening in Nerima with no Ranma?

Ranma meets Ran

Ranma meets Sera (Who arouses his suspicion)

Ranma meets Sonoko (Who talks about her boyfriend, Makoto)


	2. Chap 1 Redone - Meetings, Booze, Nabiki

**[This is the redone chapter 1 and the chapter 1 in which the story will be continued to be written upon from now on. I personally think that this storyline is much better and not just some poor excuse for writing. Pairing has changed to RanmaxAkane from RanmaxSera, but I will change it back if you guys want me to. (But RanmaxAkane seems to flow better).**

Characters

Ranma ½

(Last names go first in Japan)

(Age 16, 3rd year (Now 18, graduated)) Saotome Ranma - Protagonist/Hero of Ranma ½, and one of the protagonists of this story. Fell in a cursed pond in Jusenkyo, China that turned him into a very attractive girl when splashed with water, and back to a handsome guy when splashed with hot water. It does not necessarily have to be a 'splash' but the exact amount of spread of the water, or the exact temperature, is as of yet unknown.

Saotome Genma - Ranma's father, fell in a Jusenkyo pond but turns into a panda instead. Same rules as Ranma's curse.

Hibiki Ryoga - Ranma's rival, stronger but less agile and skills than Ranma, though still supernatural in both aspects. Jusenkyo curse that turns him into a pig.

Tendo Akane - Ranma's fiancee. Has anger issues, hates perverts, always assumes that anything that can be seen as perverted from he limited knowledge of the circumstances is perverted, and that the person doing it is a pervert. Fights with Ranma a lot.

Detective Conan

(Age 16, 3rd year) Kudo Shinichi aka (Age 6, 1st year Primary School) Edogawa Conan - Protagonist/Hero of Detective Conan, and one of the protagonists of this story. Was force-fed a poison that shrunk him into a child by men in black that are part of a mysterious crime syndicate. Since then he is known as Edogawa Conan and lives with his childhood friend/crush/girlfriend and her father, though they don't know his real identity. Arguably the greatest detective in Tokyo, and therefor Japan, and therefor the world, as in this story all the greatest detectives congregate in either Tokyo or in Japan, and visit Tokyo a lot.

(Age 16, 3rd year) Mouri Ran - Shinichi's girlfriend/mutual crush/childhood friend. Great at Karate. Has decent deductive capabilities.

Mouri Kogoro - Famous detective, Ran's father, and 'Conan's' caretaker. Typically an incompetent detective, he'll became an above average detective when significantly motivated, but as that is a rare occasion, Conan is forced to tranquilize the detective and speak with his voice using a voice modulator invented and given to him by a friend. Filthy, unmotivated, lazy, skilled at martial arts, alcoholic, loves his daughter a lot, and has a good sense of morals.

Hiroshi Agasa - Also known as Agasa-Hakase or Professor Agasa, he is Shinichi's neighbor, a good friend, and first to know of his double identity after shrinking. He invents gadgets for Conan and helps whenever needed.

(Age Unknown, Year unknown) Miyano Shiho aka (Age 6, First Grader) Haibara Ai - An ex-member of the crime syndicate who shrunk Shinichi, she poisoned herself with the drug she made, APTX-4869, that was supposed to kill her, after being shackled in a room that would soon be burnt to a crisp, but miraculously it let her live as a child, allowing herself to escape her shackles and then the whole building she was in. She is an amazing chemist, highly above average detective, genius, and has a crush on Shinichi, though she'd never admit it. She knows Conan's identity.

(Age 16, 3rd year) Sera Masumi - Another high school detective, though not nearly at Shinichi's level. Has a crush or fascination in Shinichi, and knows who Conan really is, even if she's never said it to his face.

(Age 16, 3rd year) Hattori Heiji - An Osakan high school detective, equal to Shinichi in some areas of detective work, superior in others, while inferior in some aspects as well. A bit hotheaded, and has a crush on a girl names Kazuha his age. Knows Kendo.

 _Chapter 1_

"Pops, I'm going on a training trip. Seya next fall!" Ranma shouted as he jumped out his window, his pack (Which looked similar and was packed similarly to Ryoga's) strapped to his back, and ran away.

'Finally! I can get rid of the Nerima chaos, if even only for half a year.' Ranma thought, 'Then again, I heard the crime rate in Beika has been terrible this time of year… Meh, I haven't heard of any huge mass murders committed by ultra-strong martial artists… so it should be fine. 'Sides, it would be boring without at least SOME chaos…' He then sighed, 'If only I could bring Akane with me, but I know if I bring anyone from Nerima with me, all the chaos of Nerima will come with.'

 _Beika..._

'Okay, I'll take residence here… the apartment building in Beika Town District 5…' Ranma reminded himself, "Ahh, hello miss, could I get a room?"

"Ahh, Hai, just sign here, here, and here. It costs X Yen to stay here a day, X yen to stay here a week, and then another X yen every week after that." The hotel employee showed him. She was maybe 20, or 21, around Kasumi's age, then in a slightly flirtatious voice, asked, "So, how old are you?"

Face going slightly pink, he tugged at his shirt collar, "Err… 18."

"Akiko-san, please stop flirting with the customers. It makes them uncomfortable." A male voice from the other room shouted at her, and then in a calmer voice, after entering the room with Ranma and Akiko, bowing to him with a 45 degree angle, apologized to Ranma, "I'm sorry Customer-sama, please overlook this."

"Ahh, no problem," Ranma, his composure regained, said with a tired look in his eyes, "People flirting at me, is nothing new." He then filled out the paperwork and handed it to Akiko, "Where do I hand in my rent?"

"Either hand it in here, or leave it in a letter in your room with a note stating that your rent is in it." Akiko, no longer talking flirtatiously, now answered with the trademark 'employee smile' that everyone (Except idiots) knows is fake.

"Thank you." Ranma then took his room card, and left to go to his room, but was stopped when he smelled something funny from the male's bathroom. His neko-ken _had_ always given him stronger senses.

So, having smelled something funny, Ranma walked over to the bathroom, opened the door, noticed that there were people in each of the stalls, except the last where the smell was coming from, and when he tried opening the stall (putting his hand in his shirt so as to not leave fingerprints. He had been at crime scenes before.) and opened the door. There was a person with blood dripping from the back of his head sitting on the toilet, his eyes rolled back. When Ranma walked over to the body, he put his hands to the jugular, and found no pulse.

Calming himself down, but not using the soul of ice (as he didn't want to tamper with the crime scene) he walked out of the stall, got a cellphone from his bag, and called 119.

"Hello, this is the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, what can we do for you today?" A voice asked from the other side of the phone.

"Ahh, uhm, y'see, there's a corpse in the men's bathroom, first floor, at the apartment building in Beika Town District 5… I haven't told anyone 'bout it yet, don't want to start a panic, and as I just discovered it myself… err… what should I do?"

"Please stay calm, we'll send a an inspector right away. For now alert someone at the front desk, make sure no one enters or leaves the men's bathroom besides yourself, and then have someone go get Detective Mouri who leaves a few houses down from the Apartment Building." The person on the other side of the phone told him, "After that take photos of the crime scene with a camera."

"Alright, thanks." Ranma then tilted his head to keep the phone in place, then walked outside the bathroom until he found an employee, "Err, hey, employee. Go into the men's bathroom there and make sure no one leaves or enters. There's been a murder in there," Then seeing his look, he said, "Here, there's someone from the police department on the phone, just do what she says." He then shoved the phone in his hands, and saw him do what he told him to.

Next, Ranma went to the front desk and informed the man from earlier at the front desk what happened, and he had the woman from earlier, Akiko, get the Detective Mouri.

Ranma then went back to the bathroom to see three frightened and angry residents of the building argue with the employee, who was trying to calm them down.

"Hey! Calm down!" Ranma shouted at them, "I need to take pictures of the corpse for the police. Now, I don't care what you have to say, unless you're admitting to the crime, so SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ranma might have put some bloodlust into his voice. Either way, they shut up.

So, Ranma then laid his bag at the entrance to the bathroom, got out a Polaroid camera, and then walked over the corpse and took photos as best as he could without messing with the crime scene. He also made sure his watch was in each photo so they could tell the time each was taken.

Suddenly a man who looked like he came straight out of a bad movie from the 90s (Detective Mouri), a teenage girl who Ranma could tell was a decent Martial Artist (Possibly nearly as good as Kodachi, the worst serious martial artist in Nerima), and a small kid whose eyes shone with intelligence beyond his age, and maturity too.

"Which one of you found the body?" The middle aged man asked.

"Are you Detective Mouri?" Ranma asked, then seeing his face, "Hey, we're not supposed to tell people not related to the case, I think, and if you're not Mouri, then you're not related to the case."

"Yes, I am the world famous detective Mouri Kogoro." The detective's eye twitched, which the little kid laughed slightly, "What rock have you been living under not to know that."

Ranma's eyebrow twitched, "Anyway, I'm the one who found the body. I got some photos of it as well." Ranma then handed the photos to the detective.

"Hey, how'd you find the body?" The little kid asked.

While Ranma usually would have ignored the kid, he had already noticed the uncharacteristic intelligence in his eyes that shone beyond his age, so instead of ignoring him or worse, Ranma decided to answer, "Ahh, I have an… unnatural sense of smell. I smelled something funny from the bathrooms, so I came in and found a corpse from the end stall. Then, I called the police." Ranma answered.

"How good is your sense of smell? Ran asked.

"Err… around as good as a c-c- feline thing." They looked at him strangely when he said it like that, "I have ailurophobia." He blushed and turned his head away. He didn't want to admit that, but this was a crime scene, so even if it wasn't really related to the crime, he should still tell the truth.

"Well, I know a guy who has ichthyophobia." Conan (the little boy) shrugged, "And another who is phobic towards a certain type of bird."

"Err… anyway, shouldn't you interrogate the suspects? I'm not one since I only arrived in the building a few minutes before finding the corpse, and I know enough about corpses," Ranma shivered remembering a couple terrible scenes he'd witnessed, "to know that it- no, he was not killed right before I got here, and also that his corpse was moved here at least an hour ago. He had started to go stiff and the body temperature wasn't natural."

"Ahh, well, forgive me if I don't go by your word." Mouri said, and then walked over to the corpse, and looked at it, then touched the jugular, felt no pulse, then felt it in a few other places and agreed, "He was killed a couple hours ago."

"Ahh, one more thing I noticed," Ranma suddenly remembered, "There's a security camera above the bathroom." He then thought, 'I'll have to be careful in this place, can't be seen changing forms, now can I?'

They then found that the corpse never entered the bathroom when it was alive, but was carried inside something, and other than Ranma who was seen at the train station at the time, therefor having an alibi, there was only one person with a bag large enough to carry the man. And he was staying in room 243.

As detective Mouri and his daughter Ran stayed there waiting for the police to arrive, Ranma noticed that Conan had already left towards the culprit's room!

Using Umi-Sen Ken to follow after the boy, Ranma found that he had, in fact, gone to room 243, and had found the room unlocked.

'Suspicious.' Ranma noted, and followed after the boy, making sure to watch out for any dangers the boy might face.

"Ahh, Edogawa Conan, Child Sleuth. Or should I say Kudo Shinichi, Teenage Sleuth in child form?" A voice that Ranma recognized from a couple years ago when he was 15 that still haunted Ranma to this day announced.

Apparently Conan, or Shinichi, Ranma reminded himself, as this person wasn't the type to get an identity wrong, didn't like the owner of the voice either, as he hissed, " _You_."

"Yes, it's me. Booze." The owner of the voice laughed, "And the one who will turn you into the Boss. I'll probably become head of the reconnaissance division in the Org. for turning you in."

Ranma then snuck up behind the guy, hit him on the neck, knocking him out, which shocked Conan, and even more so when it was Ranma, who was still at the crime scene last he checked, and he never noticed that he passed him, that he saw.

"Tche, This guy's been haunting my dreams for three years and he had a name as dumb as Booze." Ranma shook his head slightly, "And for an assassin his stealth skills were abysmal. Couldn't even detective a presence when its owner is breathing down his neck."

"Huh?" Conan asked dumbly.

"Ain't that that matters. What does matter is why a child, even if they're actually a teenager as this failure of a ninja claimed, was doing being hunted down by this guy." Ranma then shook his head slightly, "Look, kid, err… dude, could you check him for suicide pills and stuff?"

Conan nodded, and asked, "Can you keep the police away? They're not prepared for people like this guy."

Ranma shrugged, "As long as you hide the evidence, I think it'd be better if I just snuck him out of the building. I mean, I did out stealth an assassin with my huge backpack on after all."

Conan nodded, taking anything that could be used to commit suicide or used for combat away from the person. He then wiped away all the evidence that either of them left. Ranma then grabbed the guy and opened the window (wearing gloves) and said, "Can I have an address to leave this guy at?"

Conan nodded, thinking that Ranma would use a fire escape, and gave him the address to Agasa's.

"Tell him that he's named Booze, Conan sent you, and that he's a member of the BO. The resident there is named Doctor Agasa, but there is also a little girl named Haibara Ai."

Ranma nodded, and then jumped to ground in a single leap, which caused Conan to run over to the window and look down, to already see him running away from the drop zone.

'How is that possible?' Conan asked himself dumbly, 'Meh, he's probably an acrobat or gymnast, or something along those lines.'

 _Professor Agasa's…_

- _Knock, Knock_ \- Ranma knocked on the door twice, to find a little girl there.

"Err, Conan sent me here, he said to tell you this guy is named Booze and he is a member of something called the BO. Don't know what Body Odor has to do with an assassin, but that's what he said." Ranma shrugged.

The girl blinked twice, and said, "Ahh, Hai. How about you come in and explain."

"Can't. I need to go back to the crime scene before the police think I've gone missing. I'll come back with Conan, or Kudo, whatever, later." Ranma then waved her off as he ran off at olympic plus speeds.

Haibara pinched her nose slightly and shouted, "Hakase! Get some handcuffs! We got a member of the Organization unconscious and we can't let him escape!"

 _Back at the Hotel..._

Ranma entered through his window, dropped off his bag, and came back down to the crime scene.

"Where were you?" Mouri growled.

"I dropped my stuff back at my room, went to the bathroom, and washed my hands." Ranma lied. He was using the soul of ice so as to make it easier to lie, but he wasn't using it to its maximum capacity, as he didn't want it to be noticeable.

"Ahh, well, the criminal escaped and erased all the evidence. So after you give your story to the police you can go." Mouri told him.

 _After tediously re-explaining everything to the police…_

'Meet me at Agasa's in 4 hours.' A note passed to Ranma by Conan told him.

 _4 hours later..._

"Ahh, excuse me, it's me again. The guy who brought over the unconscious body."

The door opened and a portly gray haired man came out. Ranma noted that he wasn't Japanese, but German.

"Please come in Ranma-san." He said, "You can take a seat in front of the TV."

"Ahh, thanks." Ranma nodded, and took a seat.

Beside him were Conan and the girl, Ai Haibara, and across from him was a blonde american, and a strawberry blonde Japanese with glasses.

"Nice disguise." Ranma complimented the glassed Japanese, "I haven't seen one that good before. Well, a human disguise that good before. I've seen perfect disguises of inanimate objects."

Everyone but the strawberry blonde man looked visibly stunned, but the man just asked, "Oh? How could you tell?"

"I'm friends with a Kunoichi." Ranma explained, "And last year he started to train me." Then seeing the odd looks, he elaborated, "I know Kunoichis are typically female, but he was transgender. He actually didn't know he was female until me and my friends explained gender to him two years ago."

"So, you're a ninja?" The American asked in perfect Japanese.

Ranma shook his head, "Nah, I may be pretty good at stealth and such, but I'm a Martial Artist. I practice Anything Goes Martial Arts, so I learn as many styles as possible. I just thought it would improve my stealth when I wasn't using the forbidden technique of my school that allows me to hide in plain site without anyone noticing."

They gave him a sceptical glance, and Ranma raised his hands, "Ask K-" He noticed a panicked look grow on the faces of the seeming-children, "-onan, here."

Conan nodded, "If I didn't know better, I'd of thought he'd actually gone invisible."

- _Cough_ \- "Anyway, back to the main topic." Haibara, the child, started, "Booze."

"I think the main topic should be filling me in on this organization." Ranma grumbled, but nodded in agreement, "I only know Booze because he tried to force my dad into telling him the location of his master, Happosai."

The strawberry blonde man paled at the name Happosai.

"You know Happosai?" Then he shook his head, "And were taught by him?"

"Nah, I wasn't taught by him… or at least mostly wasn't." Ranma shook his head slightly, "I wouldn'ta wanted to be taught by a pervert like him." Ranma snorted, 'I'm sounding like Akane,' "Anyway. Happosai has this technique that Booze wanted, but since pops and a friend of his sealed Happosai up, he came after pops in order to get the location. He was actually a pretty decent ninja, but pops was able to outmaneuver him. So, he warned pops, 'Every night you don't tell me his location, I'll kill another person in the town. And if by the seventh night you still haven't told me, it'll be your son.' So, instead of leaving, telling the authorities, or telling Booze, he trained me heartlessly through the day so I could defend myself, and through the night we hunted him down mercilessly. By the fifth day we were able to catch him, but then he escaped. We found out the next day that he fled the town. After that we did actually leave." Throughout the whole explanation Ranma kept a scowl on his face, indicating anger, but his shivered betrayed the fact that he was, in fact, frightened.

"I see… And he didn't try to kill either of you again after that?"

"Hard to find someone who is constantly travelling, even if they are a thief." Seeing their looks, he elaborated, "My pops, not me. Anyways, could ya' maybe tell me your names?"

"Sub-" The man started.

"Not your alias, your real name." Ranma rolled his eyes, "Or if you can't give me that, at least tell me who ya' work for."

"Well, I'm a member of the FBI, and this is a colleague of mine, Jodie Starling." He answered, "My current alias is Subaru, and that's what you can call me while here."

"Alright, _Subaru_ , Jodie, Conan, Ai," He saw the disgruntled look in the child's eye, "Sorry, I'm not a very formal person. Don't expect me ta' call you Ojosama, or even add a -san to your name." He snorted, as if the thought was funny, "Anyway, could you tell me a bit about this Body Odor that you called the guy a member of earlier?"

Conan pinched his nose, as if thinking, 'Ugh, why does an idiot need to have learned about the Organization.'

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Ranma snapped, "It's just that I'm out of my field of expertise. I'm a grandmaster of many forms of Martial Arts, I'm an expert on the human body, I'd probably be a pretty amazing thief if I knew how to lock pick or hack and such, and I know I'd be a great spy. Or I suppose I'd also be good at assassination," He grimaced, "But I'd prefer not to kill anyone if possible."

"That's good, the Meitantei here can't stand the idea of killing another person." Haibara said, "Or even letting someone die."

Ranma nodded in understanding, "I understand your sympathies, but in the end, there are times when one person just can't leave the battlefield alive." He sighed, then turned to the FBI agents and said, "I'm sure the two of you can understand." Then towards Haibara, "Or you."

They all turned away looking slightly guilty or ashamed.

Conan, who had already figured that they'd done that, just looked shocked, "You're also good at reading people."

"Just their emotions." Ranma explained, "I f- noticed that each of them, except you, felt sympathy for my remark, while you just seemed a bit annoyed, as if I was just another person sticking the finger towards your philosophy." He then blushed slightly, looking away, "Also, the only reason I noticed is because I was paying attention. I'm usually as dense as a brick about emotions."

"Sounds like two peas of a pod," Haibara smirked dryly, looking at Conan, "Someone here has trouble when it comes to understanding other people."

Ranma begun to zone out for a moment, and suddenly paled, "Hey, Jodie, Subaru, I need… I need you to check up on someone. If I'm wrong I'll at the very least be a reasonable help towards your cause… if I'm right… then I know a member of the black organization."

Everyone suddenly went alert.

"She is not above- unscrupulous means… I've never seen her act guilty, and she has done horrible things, almost killing someone before… she blackmails on a regular business, is a loan shark, charges people for the smallest things, sells pictures of her sister and I naked…" I gagged, "And sell it to a couple local nutjobs and perverts. I'm not positive… but if I'm right she should make a lot more money than she says, and it's got to be going somewhere. I've seen her savings, they're not big enough for them to be going there. She's gotta be making tens of millions of yen each year..."

"She could be a regular crimin-" Conan started.

"No, she's not normal. No one _normal_ has as many contacts as her at her age. Besides, there's this one number… I've always found it suspicious. Tell me, what are the nicknames you give this organization?" 'Nanatsu no Ko?'"

"The Black Organization, The Organization, Them, The Crows-" Conan started.

"Nanatsu no Ko." Ranma stated, receiving gasps from Conan and Haibara, but only blank looks from the two agents.

"And you're not dead?!" Haibara gasped, "You heard it and you're still breathing!"

"If you were a member of The Organization and you called that number, but the number was heard by someone you considered to be _less than_ an idiot, would you even bother to care? Besides, she didn't see me. I'm too stealthy." I grinned widely and vanished from site, making everyone except Conan gasp in surprise, which repeated when I reappeared behind Haibara a few seconds later, "Even the FBI was surprised!"

"We'll do something about her right away… Do you have any requests?"

"My first request, keep her, Nabiki, alive. My second request, keep the Tendos, Nabiki's family, safe. I'm absolutely _certain_ they have no ties to the organization besides Nabiki. Third," His battle aura roared into existence, a warning glare adorning his face, "If _anything_ happens to Akane, you _will_ tell me a known location of a member of the Black Organization who I can _torture_ _mercilessly_ for information on their hideout so I can absolutely obliterate it."

Everyone in the room paled.

"Err… as far as any of us know, and we've had people undercover, they don't have any single base, and we don't know the boss's location nor identity."

"What about Nanatsu no Ko?" Ranma asked, turning to Haibara and Conan.

"Too dangerous. Both the person who called, attempted to listen in on or track the number, and the person who provided the number would be killed ASAP. Those that were close to them or met up with them recently next." Haibara answered, a dark look on her face.

"Does the number have a meaning?" Subaru asked, to which Haibara just shot him a glare.

"That is not of your concern."

"Anyway, back to Nabiki. How would we get her without them killing the Tendos? Fake an arsony and convince all the Tendos and my parents to come with us while we interrogate Nabiki? Fat chance." Ranma then got an inspired look, "Oh, I know just the plan, and if I'm right, as I doubt Nabiki would report _this_ then… oh, and it's impossible to prove without finding Nabiki herself! Oh, if something like this hadn't been used against me before, I'd have to be a genius to think it up!"

"Huh?" The four others all looked confused.

 _Next time - The plan revealed and prosecuted! Curse revealed!_

 **I am also currently thinking about how to fix _every_ part of the chapter that people have commented don't make sense or could be better without completely making the story not make sense at all. (For example, make it so Conan is at the scene without the Police telling Ranma to get them over.)**


	3. Discontinued

**This story has been discontinued. The only update(s) that may come in the future is if someone has adopted the story, mentions that they adopted it from me in their summary or first chapter, and messages me. Or I decide to continue it again, but that's unlikely.**

 **Discontinued as of 10/15/2017**

 **さようなら** _(Sayōnara)_

 **\- PixelGMS**


End file.
